dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Alien
"Dino Aliens" are an alien species that attempted to conquer the LEGO Planet during the year 2010. Their name is a nickname (and reference to their tactics)- their true name is unknown. History First Contact The Dino Aliens discovered the LEGO Planet in 2010 and assessed it to be a relatively primitive world due to the Dino Attack. They decided it would be an easy conquest, and further identified the major species as the Mutant Dino, ignoring the Minifigs as a lesser race. This may have been due to bias as the Dino Aliens are partly reptilian themselves, but also because most of Minifig civilization was annihilated due to the Dino Attack. The Dino Attack Team hadn't been fully formed at this time, and most major cities were in ruins. So, the Dino Aliens captured several specimens of Mutant Dinos and brought them back to their homeworld for analysis. They considered various methods of invasion, from a virus to a good-old "send in the shock troops", but settled on using artificial versions of the Mutant Dinos. These Robotic Mutant Dinos would blend in with the native populations, and when the time was right, they would strike, clearing the way for an occupation force. Scouting for the Invasion While the Dino Aliens began preparing for the invasion, another scout ship was sent back to the LEGO Planet with several Robotic Mutant Dinos onboard- two Robotic Mutant Raptors and four Robotic Mutant Lizards. Their goal was to make sure all facts about the planet were known and to test whether or not the robotic copies would pass as Mutant Dinos. The scouts landed in Space City in a cloaked ship and began gathering information. Tests confirmed that the robots would pass unnoticed. But the scouts discovered that the Minifigs were more important than they thought. This was the time where the Dino Attack Team was becoming a major force on the planet. So the scouts sent a signal back that the invasion plans would need to be changed, and began working on a different solution. However, things ended there. Elite Agent Reptile, disgraced after hunting down what appeared to be a useless device, was assigned to Space City on patrol. He immediately noticed weird power fluctuations in the area. He guessed there was some kind of invisible object in the city and used his Iron Predator to bombard it with weapons fire until it became visible. The Dino Aliens, surprised, ordered the Robotic Dinos to attack Reptile. He defeated them, and reported the matter to Alpha Team- as he recognized than alien invaders were outside of his jurisdiction. Alpha Team agents arrived and took charge, bringing the spaceship and the aliens to their Island HQ, as a place to conduct secure interrogation and research. The Nickname Reptile was unsure of what their real name was and so logged them in the database as "Dino Aliens" (because they were using the Mutant Dinos in their invasion). He didn't know at the time the Dinos were robotic, but the name struck, as no one has been able to find out their true name since. Curent Status of the Invasion Alpha Team has not been able to gather much information from the aliens- or, if they have, they haven't released it. And No additional appearances of the Dino Aliens has been seen since Reptile defeated their scout ship. It's possible there are invisible scout ships and robotic dinos active on the LEGO Planet even now, but it is more likely they are devising a new strategy. Therefore, they may be a threat that needs addressing after the Dino Attack ends. Biology The Dino Aliens are minifiguroid, but have reptilian features. They are unlike some other species, which appear to be exactly the same as minifigs (called "Near-Minifigs" by skeptics). Like minifigs, they have a creation spark. They don't really have a variety of skin colors. Most are gray or light brown, but some have hints of yellow. They are primarily organic, but most Dino Aliens have some kind of skin implant that performs a various function, related to their job. Like minifigs, they can be deconstructed and rebuilt. It is slightly more common on their planets than it is on the LEGO Planet. Trivia *'TakunuvaC01' planned to do more with these aliens. However, after their first defeat the story arcs began to start, and so there was no time to establish more details about them. *They could be compared to Star Trek's Cardassian species in terms of biology (in their humanoid yet slightly reptilian aspects). Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:Species